


Why Do You Lie When You Say You Don’t Love Me?

by JatsbyGatsby4L1fe



Category: Camp Rock, Fall Out Boy, Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural, The Great Gatsby, The Jonas Brothers - Fandom
Genre: :3, Multi, XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JatsbyGatsby4L1fe/pseuds/JatsbyGatsby4L1fe
Summary: Will Jatsby finally meet his true love who he’s been crushing on forever? Or will the Final Jam get in between them? Probably not because there’s nothing about the Final Jam in this.I swear it’s meant to be bad on purpose it’s a parody of bad fanficJay Gatsby x Nick Jonas  Camp Rock AU





	Why Do You Lie When You Say You Don’t Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My mom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+mom).

> :3 *glomps you*

i cant believe that i get to go to camp rock for a second year in a row! its a good thing im rich enough to go, but don’t start flaming me im not one of those rich preps.

“jimmy!” my mom called to me, “we have to go!” she said.

“mom i told you to call me jay now, jimmy is such a prep name!”

as i hopped into my families cool limo i felt excited! i couldn’t wait to see my friends again; and i couldn’t wait to meet all the cute boys that would be there! i even heard that the jonas brothers might show up and i have had a crush on nick ever since we went to kindergarten together!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: SQUEEEEEEE I CANT WAIT TILL JAY MEETS NICK XD :3  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
i arrived at camp rock smirking and wearing my black jonas brothers band tee, black leather short shorts, black fishnet leggings, and my black studded leather jacket. I also wore enough black eye shadow to make me look like a raccoon and the reddest lipstick i could find. my emerald green orbs sparkled in the sun reflecting off of the blue lake. suddenly i heard tons of people screaming and saw a white limo pull up on the gravel drive and thats when i saw him climb out. nick jonas. he was smirking. just as i was about to go up and introduce myself i noticed that he had his girlfriend dana with him, please everyone knows shes cheating on him with pete wentz from fall out boy! pete wentz is such a prep and fall out boy isnt even popular anymore. that reminded me that fall out boy is at camp rock also. i stormed off angrily.  
brown, the head counselor and former music legend called everyone together for the first camp meeting, he was smirking as he began to speak.

“okay everyone i know you are all excited that my nephews, the jonas brothers, are here but i need you to pretend that theyre just normal campers like everyone else, this message also includes fall out boy.”

as brown was talking i decided to hold one of my famous parties tonight. i was so excited i started smirking and couldnt wait to go so as soon as the meeting was over i went to change into party clothes. i changed into a black tank top with ripped black jeans and a studded black belt, i also wore skull earings and black eyeliner. to change it up a little i put on some dark blue lipstick.  
i was at the party and saw someone talking to nick, they were both smirking, it was my bunkmate mitchie! apparently she was distantly related to him or something and had a crush on his step-brother, joe. i also saw dana dancing with tess, who was smirking and the biggest prep of them all. i realized i had never introduced myself to mitchie and thought myself rude and a bad host so i went over to talk to her.

“hello old sport!” i said smirking. (im working on a signature phrase)  
i found mitchie to be good company so we talked for awhile when joe came up, smirking.

“jimmie gatz, i havnt seen you in years!” he roared.

“its jay gatsby now,” i muttered.

“wait, youre jay?” mitchie questioned.

i realized i had forgotten my goal of introducing myself to her.

“yes, im afraid im not the best host,” i exclaimed.

later i realized that joe could be my way in to nick and asked him to step away from the party for a moment with me.

“say old sport, could you do me a favor and ask mitchie to invite nick over to our bunk?” i pleaded.

“why dont you just ask her to ask him, your her bunk mate?” he argued.

“because that would make it harder to fit the quota of 15 things similar to the book,” i grumbled.

“what?” he asked, confused.

“nothing!” i shouted.

the next day i was sitting with mitchie, smirking, when nick knocked on the door, i ran out the back to make it seem like i hadnt been waiting for him. when i heard him enter i went around and knocked on the door, mitchie let me in with a confused look.

“nick?” i mumbled.

“jimmy?” he gasped.

“actually its jay now,” i shouted.

“ive been wanting to tell you ever since i first saw you, im in love with you,” he cried.

“but what about dana?” i questioned.

“please everyone knows shes cheating on me with pete,” he scoffed.

“...i love you too,”

mitchie started to cry, “you guys!”

after that nick became my boyfriend and we eventually got married and had 3 children, they all were wizards and became friends with Harry and Draco who were in love, and bought a house with a nice white picket fence in a nice neighborhood where we lived until we grew old and then got killed by Dean and Castile and Sam for being vampires but at least we died smirking together.

**Author's Note:**

> rawr XD (that’s how you say I love you in dinosaur)


End file.
